From Mothers to Daughters
by Konaxookami
Summary: "I'd be lying if I wasn't worried about the two of them doing something but Nyahaha…What can I do?" Fate and Nanoha have a share thoughts their daughter's relationship and share some reminiscing along the way. A companion to 'A Special Brand of Happiness'


Wow, I actually wrote a NanoFate story. Really? I never thought I had it in me. (xD) I've always loved the two of them, but I've never felt all that comfortable with their characters. However, one of my friends who I showed 'A Special Brand of Happiness' to asked me about Nanoha and Fate. (He's never actually watched the series and was curious about the two of them.) After explaining the two of them to him he asked me what their reactions to the new development in Vivio and Einhart's relationship would be like. (You'd have to read A Special Brand of Happiness to understand this one shot a bit better actually) He piqued my muse and I wrote this.

I'm actually very happy with the way it turned out, and writing it helped me pull myself out of a pretty depressing period I'm going through over the lose of my childhood pet. It gave me the warm fuzzies and helped me become a bit more chipper about wanting to write again. Anyways...I'll stop with my random ramblings and let you read. This peice is a conpanion to 'The Past is the Past' and 'A Special Brand of Happiness' and you'll see a few references to them in here. It isn't nessicary to read thos fics to understnad this one, but it'll give you a better perspective of what's going on.

I apologize for any grammar or strange sentence structure you may find ahead. I am entirely to blame if my hands typed something that made no sense to anyone else. I also disclaim any rights to the Nanoha franchise.

**From Mothers to Daughters**

* * *

Fate T. Harlaown heaved a sigh of relief as she walked up the steps to her modest home. It'd been a few weeks since she'd actually been in her own bed and had a home cooked meal and she could honestly say she was looking forward to it. A light and tired smile crawled in her face, all the hard work she'd put in lately would pay off the moment she saw Nanoha's smile and she got a hug from her wife and daughter. She took the final step up the small set of stairs and pulled her key out and inserted it in the lock. A click later and a turn of the knob and she was surrounded by the warmth of her home and the kind lights of her foyer.

"Tadaima," Fate called out, stepping out of her heels and enjoying the quiet atmosphere of her house. _It feels so nice to be home again…_ She mused warmly, a smile brightening on her face.

"Ah! Fate-chan!" Fate turned her head towards the kitchen where the voice had come from.

"Nanoha," Fate's smile broadened as she saw happiness in the slate blue eyes before her, "Tadaima," she repeated.

"Welcome home, Fate-chan," Nanoha greeted hurrying over to her lover and quickly encasing her in a tight hug, "I've missed you,"

"Mmm…Yeah, I missed you too Nanoha," Fate answered, squeezing her warm wife back. She pulled back after a moment and looked around, "Where's Vivio? It's pretty late, so why isn't she home?" Fate questioned, furrowing her brow.

"Oh! Vivio's over Einhart-chan's tonight," Nanoha answered, "Einhart was going to help her study for her Belkan history exam tonight, but they're taking a while so Vivio called up to say she's staying over," She scratched her cheek and gave a sheepish smile, "I'd be lying if I wasn't worried about the two of them doing something but nyahaha…What can I do?"

"Worried?" Fate blinked, pulling out of the hug completely, "What are you worried about? Einhart-chan's a good person, she wouldn't force Vivio into anything. If anything, Vivio knows what's right and wrong too, so why are you worried?"

Nanoha blew out a sigh and pouted, "Well…I dunno-I guess I just get worried is all. Some things happened while you were gone, so I guess they need to be explained," she explained lamely. She shook her head and gave Fate a smile, "But that's for later! It's been so long since I've seen you in person so I'm more excited about seeing you than I am worrying about Vivio at the moment,"

"Nanoha…" Fate chuckled slightly at her wife's words and nodded, "Mmm…it has been a while hasn't it?" she took one of Nanoha's hands in her's and smiled, "I'm glad to be home Nanoha, it's so nice to see you again," she announced, leaning in and lightly pecking the now blushing rustic redhead on the lips.

"Fate…chan," the name came out a whisper as Nanoha leaned in for a deeper, more solid contact with the soft lips that had just graced her with a kiss. The kiss was sweet, not frantic, more like a simple and deeper way of expressing their feelings. Fate would've enjoyed have the feeling for longer but a strange smell started to waft into her nose.

Breaking off from the kiss Fate blinked, "Nanoha…is something burning in the kitchen?"

"Ah! The rice-mou!" Nanoha's eyes widened and she rushed back into the kitchen to save the rice cooker from exploding.

Fate couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her chest at the sight and didn't even try to stifle the sound as it carried into the other room.

"Mou! Be quiet you! Go get changed or something so I can finish cooking!" Nanoha scolded in embarrassment.

Later on, after their quiet dinner the two aces sat down together on their loveseat and talked of things that had happened over Fate's mission and what Nanoha had been doing during her time. The room was filled with quiet laughter, warm smiles and embarrassed blushes at certain memories or mentions.

"Now, what were you saying before about Vivio and Einhart-chan's relationship changing?" Fate brought up after a spell of talking about Hayate's newest betting pools, "I heard along the scuttlebutt that Hayate had a new betting pool on the two of them,"

"Mou! If Hayate-chan weren't our childhood friend I'd have to scold her about doing stuff like that without telling me!" Nanoha huffed, pouting childishly, "I told her that information in confidence!"

Fate blanched at her wife, "Nanoha," when her upset wife turned in her arms to look at her she continued, "It's Hayate, think about it for a moment," she requested. She watched Nanoha sigh and give a small frown.

"I should've seen it coming shouldn't I?" Nanoha mused. She squeezed her eyes shut as Fate kissed her forehead and chuckled at her, "Mou! It's partly because of Hayate that their relationship changed anyhow," she explained.

"Heh? Did Vivio find out about the pool on when the two of them were going to check into a love hotel?" Fate hazarded. Nanoha looked scandalized, and Fate felt her stomach drop, "Or did you not know about that one?" she asked in a small voice. _I hope Hayate has Rein on her the next time she and Nanoha meet up…it could get messy…_

Nanoha managed to reign in her shock and shook her head, "Well, when I went out on my mission I asked her to supervise the two of them when Einhart-chan was over," she started, "I guess she and Vivio had a discussion on how the two of them hadn't confessed they loved each other yet,"

"Ah, so that's why you're so nervous? That Vivio might get her love rejected?" Fate hazarded.

Nanoha shook her head, "No, I didn't have any doubt that she would be rejected," she gave a small smile, "They both confessed about a week ago on our front steps. Raising Heart has the whole thing on video if you'd like to watch it some time,"

Fate blinked and then broke out in a wide small, "I'm glad! that's great," she shook her head, " I was wondering when they'd go along and admit it to one another," she chuckled.

"Yeah-But Fate-chan, that's why I'm worried! Now that their feelings are out in the open…" Nanoha trailed off, fidgeting in Fate's lap, "I feel like they may try to go a bit farther than they're ready to go," she confessed, a worried expression on her face.

Fate gave her wife a sympathetic smile, "I understand, I had the same worries when it came to Erio and Caro when they went through this," she soothed, "I'm a bit worried too, considering the way we were when we were their age," she chuckled as her wife flushed.

"But Fate-chan, it was different! I mean, you and I-we're the same age! There's an age gap between those two. Einhart-chan will be legal in a year! It'd be illegal for them to do anything without getting in a load of trouble and I _know_ at that age Vivio's going to be thinking about it!" Nanoha babbled, her words worried and rushed.

"Nanoha," Fate placed her hands on the worried ace's cheeks to calm her, "Did it ever occur to you that I'm actually nine years younger than you?" When Nanoha's eyes widened and she began to stutter she shook her head, "I know, I know, I look the same age as you, but technically speaking, when we first made love I wasn't legal, and I was years younger than you," Nanoha's cheeks flushed and realization and turned her eyes downward, "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is age doesn't matter when it comes to love. Vivio's a smart girl, and Einhart has control, so they'll know when they're ready and when they aren't," she explained, kissing Nanoha's forehead lightly.

"It's just…she's growing up so _fast_ Fate-chan," Nanoha shook her head, "It seems like just yesterday I was reaching my hand out to her for the first time," she sniffed and Fate was a bit surprised to see Nanoha, the ace of aces crying, "I'm scared to let her go. I _know_ she and Einhart love each other, but I still want to protect Vivio from all the grown up things I don't think she can handle yet," she buried her head in Fate's chest, "Does that make me selfish?"

Fate shook her head and stroked Nanoha's back, "No, that makes you a good mother. Really Nanoha, of course it's going to be hard to let her go, but think about it. My mother and your mother did it, right?"

Nanoha sniffed and slung to Fate tightly, "I suppose…But that doesn't make it any easier…I wish I had more time to pretend she was still the little girl who clung to her Nanoha-mama," she murmured into Fate's sweater.

Fate chuckled and patted her wife lightly on the head, "There there, just remember, you'll always be her Nanoha-mama no matter what," she soothed, "Besides, if anything you should be proud," Fate offered. Nanoha gave her a quizzical look and Fate grinned cheekily, "She's doing it the Takamachi style and going straight for the prize," she finished, earned a red faced and indignant Nanoha to deal with. _You may not remember it that well Nanoha…But I'll never forget the first time you reached out for me. I'll never forget the first time I took your hand, nor the first time I called out your name. But I'll never ever forget the first time you told me you loved me._

_"Geez Nanoha…you yell at me for getting hurt in missions and look at you!" Fate cried out, gingerly tending to the burned forearm of her girlfriend, "I'm even here with you on the mission…there's no need for you to be so reckless!" she gave the sheepish girl a concerned frown and gazed at her sternly._

_ "Nyahahaa…Old habits die hard?" Nanoha offered weakly, giving her partner a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry Fate-chan, I'll try to be more careful I promise!" she responded eagerly to the skeptical look the burgundy eyes were shooting her._

_ "You said that when you had your accident too…" Fate whispered, casting her eyes downward, "Nanoha…you know how much I care for you…and…" She shivered at the image in her mind, "I don't want to see that happen to you again. I almost lost you once Nanoha-please…" the emotional eyes rose again to meet with startled slate, "Please, I need you to mean it this time,"_

_ "Fate-chan…" Nanoha's voice was stunned as she stared at her now extremely melancholic girlfriend, "Hey, Fate-chan…don't be sad," she urged, taking the blonde's hands in her own, "Really, I'm trying…It's just…" she trailed off, finding it hard to find the words she was looking for._

_ "You want to give it your all to help everyone, I know," Fate supplied softly, "I understand that…and yet…" she furrowed her brow, "Is it okay for me to be so selfish as to say I want you to stay safe for my sake?"_

_ "Fate-chan," Nanoha squeezed the hands in her grasp, "Of course I understand you wanting me to be safe. I…I feel the same way," she blushed lightly, "I don't want Fate to give her all to anyone but me, and I hate it when I have to watch you walk away," she paused and shook her head, "But it doesn't matter Fate-chan. It doesn't matter how many times I walk away from you to protect people I don't even know, or how many times I get hurt on a mission," she pressed her forehead to Fate, taking in her startled expression with warmth, "Because I will always, __**always**__ come back to Fate-chan. Because Fate-chan is the one I love the most,"_

_ "N-Nanoha…" Fate's voice cracked and she felt the tears spill from her eyes before she could stop them, "Nanoha!" she cried her name this time, wrapping her arms around her startled lover and burying her head in the shoulder of Nanoha's barrier jacket._

_ "Fate-chan will always be my number one," Nanoha soothed, caressing Fate's hair as the girl sobbed into her shoulder, "So Fate-chan doesn't have to worry. I will never let Fate-chan down. Okay?"_

_ "U-un," Fate hiccupped, "N-Nanoha is my number one too," Fate managed to reply, "I love Nanoha more than anything!" she proclaimed before the tears came anew. _

_ "Hey, come on Fate-chan…No need to cry," Nanoha soothed. She cupped the girl's cheeks and wiped the tears away from her face, "You shouldn't cry, you look so much better smiling," she reminded, bringing her lips to Fate's for a chaste and loving kiss._

Nanoha blinked at her wife, noticing the far off look in her eyes, "Hey, Fate-chan?" she pressed a light kiss to the woman's lips, "Are you still there?"

Fate blinked and nodded, "Mmm…yeah, I was just reminiscing was all," she replied, nuzzling her cheek against Nanoha's. "Anyway Nanoha…You shouldn't worry about Vivio, she'll be fine. After all, just think-her situation isn't much different from ours, and we turned out just fine right?" she reminded, taking Nanoha's left hand and kissing the ring on it lightly.

Nanoha smiled blissfully and returned the favor with a light kiss to the hand hold hers, "Yeah, we did didn't we? Still…Fate-chan didn't have to bring up our age difference! It makes me feel like an old lady compared to you," she teased, snuggling into Fate's side.

"Really? I suppose you're right…" Fate gaze her wife a sly smile, "I suppose that makes you a cougar doesn't it?" she teased back, "I hear they're quite the sexual deviants," she added coyly.

"Mou…Quiet you! Save that sort of talk for later," she scolded, "Right now I just want to stay like this," she added, squeezing Fate slightly, "I want to enjoy it for as long as I can before Fate-chan has to leave again,"

Fate shook her head and planted a feather light kiss on Nanoha's locks, "Silly girl I never actually leave you," she whispered, "I'm always right there in your heart when you need me most," she smiled, "And no matter what…I'll always, **always** come back to Nanoha," she promised, closing her eyes and basking in the love of the woman she was so dearly attached to.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I love the NanoHayaFate FRIENDSHIP circle? The three of them are hillarious on their own, but together they make a pretty formidable team. (I love Hayate in particular) I also threw in a marine term too-something I picked up from watching too much NCIS-Scuttlebutt is gossip or chatter on a ship or a base in the Navy. Seeing as Fate's in the Bureau's Navy, I figure she'd know the term. I also bet Hayate's betting pools are infamous within the whole TSAB so of course Fate would find out about them.

Not much ViHart in this, but I feel like I'll write a companion to this one of Vivio and Einhart's study date and their conversation during that. (It'll be parallel to this story I'm thinking) I also want to point out something that may be slightly off here. In 'The Past is the Past' Fate tells Vivio that Nanoha confessed to her in the infirmary-But what I meant by confess in that sense was that she had feelings for her and she wanted to start a relationship. When Fate was reminiscing in this story-that was Nanoha's bona fide, full out confession of love. Another thing is that Fate really isn't the same age as Nanoha-I haven't seen the movie yet (despite owning the Fate nendoroid from it) so Fate's 'rapid growth' or 'childhood' are unclear and such to me. I feel that Fate is, just as or more mature, than Nanoha despite the 'age difference' I really feel it doesn't make a big deal in their relationship, but I had Fate bring it up to make a point.

Anyways. How'd you like it? Should I ever attempt Nanofate again? Should I write more companions of Fate and Nanoha's reactions to my ViHart stories? Should I stop asking so many questions of you guys? xD Anyways...drop me a PM or a review with your thoughts or ideas- I'd LOVE to hear them. Until next time, thank you form the bottom of my heart for reading!

**~Konaxookami**


End file.
